


Hanahaki

by marckmallows



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckmallows/pseuds/marckmallows
Summary: In which Minghao has a rare disease called Hanahaki and he met Jun, the one who made his condition worse.





	1. Chapter 1

_❝   F l o w e r   a l w a y s   b l o o m_

_s o m e t i m e s   t h e y   d i e  ,_

_s o m e t i m e s   t h e y   l i v e  ,_

_t h e y   a r e   j u s t   l i k e   u s  ._

_W e    s o m e t i m e s    f e e l    s a d  ,_

_w e    s o m e t i m e s    f e e l    h a p p y  ._

_B u t    m o s t    i m p o r t a n t l y   ,_

_j u s t    l i k e   f l o w e r s ,_

_W e    w i l l    a l w a y s    b l o o m  .  ❞_

 

_In which Minghao has a rare disease of Hanahaki and he met a boy named Jun who made his condition much worse._

_↬ Italic and Bold_    
_↬ Text Messages_  
_↬ D R A M A_

 _Date started: 181206_  
_Date ended: ---_

 

_Copyright © 2018_

 

_No parts of this book shall be reproduced by any means without the prior permission of the author. Plagiarism is a crime punishable by law._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Depression, suicide and self-harm and bullying will be mention in this AU. If you are not comfortable with it, feel free to leave. If you still want to read this story, you may do so but keep in mind that you have been warned.

 

**\---**

 

**_Minghao_ **

 

_My life's a mess; it has always been a mess. For the past 5 years, I never had new friends. They are all scared of me, and that's not new. They thought of me as a monster and weird fag who doesn't deserve to be happy, and I don't blame them for that._

_I blame_ **_this_ ** _something inside me._ _**It** _ _made me suffer for 5 years straight. Every day, every night, I feel so alone. I will cry myself to sleep, I will cut my imperfect skin, I will let my brain cite all my flaws. That's how my life works._

_It doesn't bother me anymore, to be honest. Frankly speaking, I don't even like when someone I approach me because I know that in the end, they will just leave me like what everybody else did. Like what my parents did._

_**"Caramel Frappe for The8?"** _ _I was back to my senses when I heard my name. I went straight to the counter, took my order and quickly went out of the cafe. There are a lot of people in there, it's bad for me._

_As soon as I got out the cafe, I put on my shades and cap. I look like a bad guy, all black plus the fact that I am wearing a mask, shade and cap._

_I was about to go home when my phone suddenly vibrated._

 

 

**_Seokmin_ **

↬ _Are you the one who's wearing an all black outfit?_

 

_**Minghao** _

_Yes. Why?_ ↫

 

**_Seokmin_ **

↬ _Stay where you are, we're coming._

 

 

_I sighed when I read his last text. Why do they always want to hangout with a boring fag like me?_

 

**_"Hey Minghao!"_ ** _I heard Seokmin's voice behind me. I looked at him and my eyes widen in surprise when I saw the whole group with him. They are all smiling at me._

 

_**"Hello."** _ _I said, hoping that they heard it because my voice is so small and I am wearing a mask._

 

**_"Hey sweetie, could you remove your mask? It's not like your condition is contagious or what."_ ** _Jeonghan said and approached me with a smile. He slowly took of my mask, I was caught off guard but I didn't stop him. I showed him a small smile._

 

_**"There you go! You look so cute~"** _ _He pinched my cheeks. We head to Seokmin's house, not far from the cafe. We usually go to his house every free time just to have fun._

 

_They are my only friends. Jeonghan, together with his boyfriend Seungcheol, they are the one who took care of me when I was 15 years old. They helped me when my parents left me all alone._

 

_The main reason why they left me was because of my disease. They thought that I am just a burden to them and it is better to leave me as soon as possible for things to be much easier for them. They told me that we'll go to the Mall and watch a movie but as soon as the movie finished, they were nowhere to be found. What can a 15-year-old petite teen can do? What can I do? I was left by my parents in Korea at a very young age. They went home to China without me, and the next thing I knew was they told my relatives that I died._

 

_It hurts me, it hurts me a lot. I was so down, I didn't know what to do, where to go, and who to call. I let myself starve. That's when I meet Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Luckily, they are already grown ups when I met them so they took me in and took a good care of me._

 

_**"Feel free, guys."** _ _Seokmin said as we entered his house. Joshua who is behind him chuckled,_ _**"We've been here for years, babe. We know what to do~"** _

 

_Seokmin looked down,_ **_"Oh...I forgot, sorry."_ ** _Joshua pinched his cheeks and the both of them went to the kitchen._

 

_I sat on the couch and kept quiet. I am just observing them, how they have fun and laugh at each other. How they hug each other, how they make fun of each other and how Jeonghan and Seungcheol casually make out in front of me._

 

_I pulled Jeonghan away from Seungcheol, that surprised the couple and made the rest of the group laughed._

 

**_"You should do that more often, Minghao. I am so sick of seeing them making out."_ ** _Jihoon said. Seungcheol playfully punched Jihoon's shoulder. Jeonghan just shook his head._

 

_I wish I could be happy, like them. I wish I could stop and forget everything that happened in the past. Maybe that will make me the happiest guy on Earth and maybe that will heal me from_ _**this disease.** _

 

\-----

 

『 _Hi! If you enjoy reading this AU, please leave a vote and comment. Share it to your other friends as well, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much!_ 』

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minghao** _

_**"So...any improvements?"** _ _Joshua asked as he sat down beside me, handing me a soda.  I sighed,_ **_"None, there were no improvement..."_ ** _I smiled bitterly._

_He hugged me and whispered things like it will be okay. But I know it will never be okay. I will never be normal again. It's been 5 years since I was first diagnosed that I have_ _**this** _ _disease, this freaking rare disease. I have been doing everything, but there were no improvement for tha past years._

_I hate it, I hate everything that has to do with me. What did I do to deserve this kind of life? I only gave love, why did I receive this kind of treatment?_

_Joshua wiped the tear that suddenly fell,_ _**"It's okay to be sad. I am here, we all are here and we will always be by your side Minghao. Please remember that we love you and that you are enough for us."** _ _He smiled. I hugged him tightly. As much as I despise this life of mine, I still am very thankful that I have 11 idiots who appreciate me._

**_"Hey! Why are you two hugging without telling us?"_ ** _I rolled my eyes when I heard the I-am-proud-to-be-6-ft-tall shouted._

_**"You can hug your boss, Wonwoo all day. I don't think there's a need for you to know whether we'll hug or not."** _ _Said Joshua. Mingyu pouts and that made Wonwoo chuckled._

**_"Come here maid~"_ ** _Wonwoo teased._

 

_We all laughed as Mingyu sat on Wonwoo's lap. This whipped tall guy. I shook my head and took my phone out._

 

 

 

**_U_** _**nknown Number** _

**_↬_ ** _Please come back to me, I still love you. I am willing to do everything for you. Don't push me away, please. I'm begging you!_

 

 

 

_My eyebrows furrowed when I read the text message from an unknown number. I know I'm not supposed to be laughing but I did. Wrong sent is bad, it has always been bad, especially if the message is like this one._

 

 

 

_**Minghao** _

_I'm sorry, but who is this?_ ↫

 

 

_**Unknown Number** _

↬ _Oh come on Sheila, don't act like you don't know me! This is Jun, your boyfriend, please come back to me...please..._

 

 

**_Minghao_ **

_Uhh Jun, dude, seriously who are you?  Wrong number dude, go find your Sheila somewhere else because I am sure that I am not Sheila. ↫_

 

 

**_Unknown Number_ **

↬ _Huh?_

↬ _FUCK WHAT!_

↬ _OMG FUCK DUDE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGET MY EXISTENCE FUCK! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!_

 

 

_I giggled upon reading his texts. Cute._

 

 

 

_**Minghao** _

_It's okay haha, just make sure next time you don't put the wrong number._ _↫_

 

 

**_Unknown Number_ **

↬ _I'm sorry, I really am. Ugh! This is so embarrassing!_

↬ _But who are you though?_

 

 

**_Minghao_ **

_I'm nobody, thanks for asking and don't message me again, though I wish you luck and I hope you and Sheila can fix whatever relationship you have._ _↫_

 

 

**_Unknown Number_ **

_↬ Alright, thank you._

 

 

 

**_"Who are you texting~"_ ** _Chan teasingly asked. I immediately turned off my phone which made Chan gasped._

 

 

**_"Are you finally hooking up with someone? OMG! Jeonghan-mom, Hao-hyung is finally dating someone!"_ ** _Chan shouted. I covered his mouth with my hand but quickly removed it when he spat. Disgusting kid._

 

 

**_"Is that true Minghao?"_ ** _Jeonghan asked, coming out of the kitchen with chips on his hand and Seungcheol behind him, hugging his waist._

 

 

_I shook my head,_ **_"I-it was a m-misunderstanding! Someone sent me a message and it turns out that he was supposed to be sending it to his girlfriend but accidentally put my number."_ ** _I explained and they all made an "ohh" sound._

 

 

_Seungcheol sighed in disappointment,_ **_"I thought you'll finally have a boyfriend, that's sad but you'll find him soon!"_ ** _He giggled._

 

 

_I just shook my head. I have no intention of finding him, not after finding out that love caused me_ **_this disease._ **

 

 

\-----

  
DID Y'ALL SEE THE REFERENCE I DID WHEN WONWOO SAID COME HERE MAID? IT'S FROM MY FAVORITE MEANIE FANFICTION.

Title: Maid | Meanie  
Author: [korehao](https://www.wattpad.com/user/korehao)

 

I'M IN LOVE WITH HER/HIS STORIES TBH. IT'S ALL A PIECE OF ART!

 

 

\-----

 

 

_『 Hi! If you enjoy reading this AU, please leave a vote and comment. Share it to your other friends as well, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much! 』_

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Minghao** _

 

_After few hours, we've decided to went home. Here comes sadness again._ _**"Jeonghan...I'll just go to my room. I'm tired."** _ _I said. He smiled at me and nodded._

 

_**"Are you okay Hao? You've been calling me by name since earlier, you did that only when you were upset..."** _ _He asked. I showed him a small smile. As small as my chance of living._

 

_**"I'm fine, Jeonghan-mom. I am just tired. Thank you for worrying. Goodnight, mom. I love you."** _ _I said and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead,_ _**"I love you more, Hao. Goodnight."** _

 

_I went inside my room and as soon as I closed the door, tears started flowing from my eyes. I sat down, silently crying and sobbing. I don't deserve them, I don't deserve people like them._

 

_I went to my bed and opened the drawer beside it. My eyes sparkled when I saw my favorite thing; Cutter._

 

_One...two...three..._

 

_**"Ahh!"** _ _I groaned in pain. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, I don't want them hearing any weird noises coming out from my mouth._

 

_I looked at my cuts, and my eyes sparkled. I want more, I want more cuts!_

 

_Four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!_

 

_**"AHH!"** _ _I couldn't help myself but to scream. Satisfaction, enjoyment, happiness! I can finally feel them after days of preventing myself from doing it._

 

_I looked at the door when I heard a couple of knock,_ _**"M-minghao what's h-happening there?"** _ _Jeonghan-mom's voice is shaking. He is probably nervous because he thinks that I'm harming myself again, and guess what? I AM HARMING MYSELF, again._

 

_I wiped my tears, trying my very best to sound stable,_ **_"E-everything's fine mom...I just t-tripped."_ **

 

_I quickly hid my cutter and went to my room's bathroom. I washed all the blood, not minding the pain because I'm afraid that they will heard me groan in pain again. I fixed myself and weaved a deep breath before going out of bathroom._

 

_I almost had a heart attack when I saw someone standing in the middle of my room. His eyes are all puffy, he must've cried. He ran towards me and hugged me. He's crying, I can feel my shirt becoming wet because of his tears._

 

**_"D-do not d-do it a-again...P-please!"_ ** _He cried out loud. I can't help it but let my tears flowing once again, especially when I saw Seungcheol-dad and Chan standing in front of us._

 

_**"I-i'm s-sorry...Jeonghan-mom..."** _

 

**_\---_ **

 

_The first thing that I saw the moment I opened my eyes is white ceiling. The scent of this place is so familiar, and by so familiar, I mean very very familiar._

 

**_"You're now awake, Minghao."_ ** _That voice._

 

_I looked at the chair beside my bed and I saw the least person I want to see._ _**"Dr. Kim..."** _ _I mumbled. He smiled at me and caress my hair._

 

_**"That's right! I'm so touch that even after months of not seeing each other, you still know my name."** _ _He said. I looked away from him. He's going to be saying nonsensical things again, I've been there already._

 

**_"Your mom, Choi Jeonghan and your dad, Choi Seungcheol rushed you here last night. Do you remember that?"_ ** _I shook my head,_ **_"Exactly what I have expected."_ **

 

_He sighed,_ **_"When will you believe in me, Minghao?"_ **

 

_I smirked and looked at him in the eyes,_ _**"You expect me to believe you when you told me that I have this rare disease called hanahaki? And that I will be coughing blood and petals until I die? What nonsense is that?!"** _ _I said loudly, almost screaming._

 

_He took a deep breath,_ **_"You saw the petals yourself, it's been 5 years! When will you ever believe everything that I said and give me your permission to perform a surgery and remove the flower in your body?!"_ **

 

_I sarcastically laughed,_ **_"Flower? In my_ ** **_body? What kind of witchcraft is that?"_ **

 

_He took something behind him and put it on my bed. I looked at it and there's a lot of petals, but this time, it's different from what I have been releasing._

 

**_"Do you know where these petals are often seen?"_ ** _He asked. I slowly nodded._

 

_**"L-lily is commonly used in f-funeral..."** _ _I said._

 

_**"Exactly! You are so close to death, Minghao. You got to trust me! You need to believe in me and let me help you!"** _ _He said._

 

_**"Dr. Kim is right Hao..."** _ _I heard another voice. It is no other than my mom, Jeonghan. He approached me with worries in his eyes. I hate seeing him like this, especially that the reason is me._

 

**_"F-fine..."_ ** _I sighed,_ **_"At least give me time to think about the surgery."_ **

 

_Both of them smiled at me,_ **_"I will give you a week, after that you need to come back here and we'll do the operation right away. Time is precious and your number one enemy in this battle is time. Please take care of yourself, Minghao; and you may get discharge now. Thank you."_ ** _Dr. Kim explained and left the room._

 

_I looked at Jeonghan, he's smiling at me. He went closer to me and kissed my forehead,_ **_"Thank you for believing Hao, now we're sure that everything will be okay..."_ **

 

_I hope so, Jeonghan-mom. I hope so._

 

_\-----_

 

_『 Hi! If you enjoy reading this AU, please leave a vote and comment. Share it to your other friends as well, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much! 』_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 『 Hi! If you enjoy reading this AU, please leave a vote and comment. Share it to your other friends as well, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much! 』


End file.
